Der Tag des Drachen
by BlackCherries
Summary: Lucius Geschichte, aus dem 'Mein kleiner Drache'Universum. Lest es und seht wie Draco laut diesem Universum auf die Welt kommt. Nicht pervy. Einfach fluffy, positive Vaterliebe.


Ich dachte ich sollte euch mal die Geschichte zeigen die Lucius Draco in meiner Geschichte 'Mein kleiner Drache' erzählt, auf die ich dort aber nicht näher eingegangen bin,

Also habe ich sie für euch geschrieben, so dass sie jedem gefällt.

Molto Reviews bitte.

Und denkt an mein verhungerndes Forum. :(

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt und neuerdings Patriarch des Malfoy Clans sah auf in den Sternenhimmel. Es war Nacht und heiss. Sein Vater, Abraxas, war vor einigen Wochen, Merlin sei Dank, an den Drachenpocken gestorben. Vor nichts hatte Lucius solche Angst, wie vor seinem Vater. Zugegeben, sein Vater war der reichste Mann Britanniens, doch an Menschlichkeit war er eher Arm gewesen. Lucius wollte auf keinen Fall, das sein ungeborenes Kind später an so etwas hätte leiden müssen.

Ja, die Drachenpocken. Wieder einmal waren es in Worten, Drachen, die ihn errettet hatten oder glücklich gemacht hatten. Lucius liebte Drachen seit er ein kleines Kind war. Wann immer er Ruhe brauchte oder sich abregen musste, begann er einen Origami-Drachen zu falten. Seine Mutter hatte ihm diese Kunst beigebracht, sie sagte es wäre eine Kunst von weither, irgendwo in Nippon. -Das hörte sich immer sehr wichtig und exotisch an, Nippon.-

Lucius sah auf und bemerkte einen Drachen mehr, das Sternenbild des Drachen war am Himmel sehr deutlich zu sehen in dieser Nacht. Einen Drachen aus Schokolade hatte ihm der damals elfjährige, scheue Severus geschenkt, nachdem Lucius in seinem letzten Schuljahr diese vier ekeligen Gryffindor-Ratten verhext hatte und deswegen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nachsitzen musste. Er war leise in den Klassenraum geschlichen und hatte es Lucius unter der Bank gereicht, so dass Slughorn, der mit seinem Buch beschäftigt war, dass nicht sehen konnte.

Einen Drachen hatte die damals vierjährige Cissa ihm gezeichnet und ausgemalt zu seinem zehnten Geburtstag. Er hat es jetzt noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer, über eineinhalb Dekaden später. Und immer wen er sich an schönere Zeiten erinnern will, schaut er es sich an. Damals, vor Voldemort, vor dem erwachsen werden. Bevor er sah, das andere Väter, ihre Kinder liebten und nicht wie Dreck behandelten, sogar wenn sie mehr als nur eines hatten. Bevor Cissa ihn als Aushängeschild benutzte, als sie noch ein kleiner Engel war.

"Luciusss!" _-Bevor sie so geworden ist, wie sie Heute... ist.-_ "Ja, Cissa. Liebste, wie kann ich dir helfen. Irgendwelche ausserordentliche Wünsche in der Nacht mein Engel?" "Lucius. Willst Du mich ärgern oder was? Denkst Du, ich futtere noch mehr, jetzt wo ich diese Höllenschmerzen habe? Ich glaube der kleine Teufel ist im Anmarsch!"

Luicus stand an der Tür zum Balkon und sah sie ein wenig verdutzt an. "Du meinst, unser Kind wird heute Nacht geboren?" "Verdammt, Lucius. Wovon rede ich denn sonst? Hole den Heiler, oder besser lasse uns sofort nach Saint Mungo's. Da können die mir irgendwelche Tränke geben, damit diese Schmerzen aufhören."

"Cissa. Schatz. Ich dachte wir wollten das eine Hausgeburt sein lassen? Heiler Isaacs ist der beste in unserem Land? Ausserdem war schon sein Vater bei uns angestellt. Und auch dessen Vorväter, mehrere Genrationen zurück. Sein Vater hat meiner Mutter bei meiner Geburt geholfen. Das ist Tradition."

"Das ist mir egal. Ich bin nicht deine Mutter, verstanden? Jetzt bewege deinen Arsch zum Kamin und rufe nach wem immer Du willst, und bringe mich nach Saint Mungo's, zum letzten Mal." "Cissa, bitte. Drücke dich gefälligst deinem Stande entsprechend aus. Dein Mund ist doch viel zu süss für solch profanen Wörter."

Mit den Worten verschwand Lucius aus dem Haupt-Schlafgemach des Manors. Er rief nach Dobby, den Hauselfen, den er für sein Kind von allen im Manor befindlichen Elfen ausgesucht hatte. "Gehe und bringe mir die kleine Truhe für das Baby und das blau brennende Floh-Pulver, für Lady Narcissas Umstände. Geschwind, sonst wird sie uns noch verhexen." Danach schritt er wieder zu seiner Frau und sah sie an, sie war wundervoll, die Schwangerschaft hatte sie ein wenig geweitet, aber mit den immer leicht geröteten Wange, die sie in letzter Zeit besass und dem immensen Schimmern ihrer Haare das sie neuerdings hatte, sah sie nur noch schöner aus. Er setzte sich an das Bettrand und hielt ihre Hand, die er darauf sanft küsste. "Ich freue mich schon auf die Zeit danach, wenn Du keine Schmerzen mehr hast, wir unser Kind halten und erziehen können und wir beide wieder 'enger' umschlungen tanzen können."

"Du brauchst mich nicht daran erinnern, wie Fett ich bin, Lucius!" "Aber liebste das ist natürlich. Ausserdem gehören dazu immer Zwei und Du bist 'nicht' Fett." Da stand auch schon Dobby mit der verkleinerten Truhe und dem Flohpulver im Raum. Lucius half Narcissa auf und ging mit ihr zum Kamin, mit einer Hand bedeutete er Dobby das Pulver in den Kamin zu werfen, dann fasste er Narcissa sachte um die Schultern und während beide in die Flammen traten rief er klar und deutlich "Saint Mungo"

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, gab er einer Medi-Hexe die Anordnung, Heiler Isaacs zu rufen, damit dieser hier die Geburtshilfe vornehmen konnte. Danach half er seiner Frau in einem privaten und abgeschiedenen Raum, damit sie sich dort ins Bett legen konnte.

Schon nach einer weiteren halben Stunde stand Heiler Isaacs in der Tür mit zwei älteren Medi-Hexen. "Lucius, ich kam so schnell ich konnte, hat es sich endlich entschieden?" "Ja, es scheint so. Könnten wir es so schnell und schmerzlos machen für meine Frau wie möglich? Sie hat eine sehr delikate Gesundheit wie Du weisst. Ausserdem kann ich sie nicht in diesem Zustand sehen."

"Dann musst Du gehen, Lucius. Tut mir Leid. Ist sowieso das Beste. Die beiden Damen und ich werden uns so gut wie möglich um sie kümmern." Mit diesen Worten schob er Lucius aus dem Raum. Lucius wartete noch einige Zeit, wurde aber zunehmends unruhiger, das konnte er nicht zulassen, immerhin war er in der Öffentlichkeit, auch wenn es Nachts um vier Uhr war. -Severus! Er würde mir bestimmt gut zureden. Er ist verlässlich.- Lucius lies sich den Weg zu einem Kamin weisen und schmiss ein wenig Pulver hinein. "Severus Snape!"

Doch erst nach langem Warten erschien ein müdes, blasses dennoch bekanntes Gesicht. "Was ist so wichtig um diese Zeit, das Du nicht warten kannst?" "Dein Patenkind wird gerade geboren, Severus. Und ich bin ein wenig... aufgeregt."

"Mein Patenkind? Seit wann habe ich denn so etwas? Willst Du mir damit etwa einen Hinweis geben? Nicht gerade dein subtilster Versuch, oder?" "Severus... bitte? Wenn ich laut betteln muss, kannst Du es vergessen, basta." "Ich komme gleich rüber. Lass mich nur kurz eine Katzenwäsche machen und was zum anziehen suchen."

Als Lucius kurz davor war, noch einmal per Flohpulver bei Severus durchzufragen, kam dieser auch schon imposant und dunkel wie eh und je durch die grünen Flammen heraus. "Komm Lucius. Ich habe eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zum begiessen mitgebracht. Lass' uns irgendein Warteraum nutzen, das wir abschliessen können."Lucius griff ihn an die Schulter und zog ihn in ein leeres Zimmer nahe an Narcissas' Raum und verschloss die Tür magisch.

Beide setzten sich auf ein Sofa und Severus öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Fenster. Die frische Sommerluft tat gut und Snape reichte ihm eine gerollte Zigarette. Lucius sah ihn nur verdutzt an "Sev, ich rauche doch nicht." "Hör' gut zu... Luc! Rauche das Ding, dann beruhigst Du dich. Es sind natürlich Kräuter, damit Du keinen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidest, sobald es für deinen Geschmack zu lange dauert." Dann öffnete er die Flasche und nahm einen guten Schluck davon, um sie sofort Lucius zu reichen. Dieser hob eine feiner Augenbraue. "Was? Aus der Flasche? Wie plebejisch!" Doch trank auch er einen Schluck.

Als er seine 'Zigarette' beendet und einen Teil der Flasche ausgetrunken hatte fing Lucius an. "Sie will unserem Kind nach irgend so einer griechischen Schwuchtel oder Kuh benennen. So einem Sternenbild, wie der Rest ihrer Familie. Sie hat es schon festgelegt. Wird es ein Mädchen heisst es Casiopeia oder Hydra. Wobei ich nichts gegen Hydra habe, es ist eine Wasserschlange, ich lebe Schlangen und Drachen. Wird es ein Sohn, will sie ihn Perseus oder Cepheus nennen. Warum muss es griechisch sein? Malfoys nahmen bis jetzt immer lateinische oder manchmal auch lateinisierte, ägyptische Namen, so wie der meines Vaters. Oder dein Name ist doch auch lateinisch. Nein, sie will mich noch nicht einmal den Namen meines eigenen Kindes mitbestimmen lassen."

"Lucius, halt den Mund und hör' auf zu jammern. Du behandelst sie sowieso zu gut. Und wenn das wirklich mein Patenkind wird, habe ich da auch was mit zu bereden. Dann gilt meine Stimme für deinen Namen, einverstanden?" "Danke Severus."

Als Lucius das nächste Mal auf seinen Freund sah, schlief dieser wieder. Erneut wanderten seine Gedanken und er stand auf, um gemächlichen Schrittes zum Fenster zu gelangen. Bald würde es hell werden. Gerade noch konnte man die Sterne im Himmel erkennen und wieder sah Lucius die Konstellation des Drachen. -Es reicht. Sie ist nicht mehr wie früher. Das muss ich einsehen. 'Ich' werde ihm seinen Namen geben, ja ihm, es wird ein Sohn. Ich habe ihr eh zu viel gewährt. Das wird sich ab heute ändern.-

"Mr. Malfoy! Öffnen sie bitte die Tür, ihr Kind ist unter uns in wenigen Minuten, vielleicht wollen sie rechtzeitig dabei sein." Schnell weckte er Severus, öffnete die Tür und zog ihn mit sich in Narcissas Raum wo der Heiler gerade sein Kind in der Hand hielt. Lucius trat an den Heiler heran als er auch schon einen markerschütternden Schrei hören konnte. Hinter sich konnte er Severus in Schmerz aufstöhnen hören, bis er die wahre Quelle erkannte. 'Sein Sohn' hatte diesen klaren Ton ausgestossen. Lucius empfing das kleine, mittlerweile eingewickelte Bündel und sagte sanft "Er hat das Volumen eines Drachen, fehlt nur noch das Feuer. Aber auch das wird er eines Tages besitzen."

Der Heiler und die Helferinnen liessen alle vier allein und Lucius sah auf seinen Jungen hinab, als Severus neben ihm trat. "Draco!" Kaum hatte Lucius den Namen ausgesprochen, öffnete Draco seine Augen und gähnte ausgiebig mit seinem zahnlosen Mund und den weichen, süssen Lippen. Doch die Augen, sie waren das Ebenbild derer ihres Vaters, nur mit einer leicht milchigeren Farbgebung.

"Wie gefällt dir der Name, Sev?" "Passend Luc, passend. Mir klingeln jetzt noch die Ohren." "Ich werde wohl nicht gefragt, Lucius. Ich werde ihm doch nicht so einen dummen Namen geben. Du mit deiner Sucht nach Drachen und Schlangen"

"Ich habe dich auch nicht gefragt, 'Narcissa'. Und nur zu deiner Information, hätte ich keine Vorliebe für Drachen, wärest 'Du' nicht meine Ehefrau!" Neben sich konnte er Severus kaum merklich kichern hören. "Ausserdem wird Severus sein Patenonkel!"

**

* * *

"Und so kam es mein kleiner Drache, das Du eben diesen Namen bekamst.", mit diesen Worten schloss Lucius seine Geschichte und küsste Draco auf die Stirn, bevor beide einschliefen.**


End file.
